Antonio Relámpago
Antonio Relámpago (電光, Relámpago Antonio) is an Arrancar who has left his shackles of Heuco Mundo to live his life in the Human World. He has taken up tutorship under Kisuke Urahara and therefore has become a member of Team Maiden. Appearance Quite tall, Antonio has jet black hair and amber colored eyes. His right eye, covered by his Hollow Mask fragment. He wears a traditional Arrancar uniform consisting off a tight white chest piece with two folds. The sleeves of his left arm covers his middle finger and covers his entire left hand. He wears a black belt that slags diagonally, as well as holding his Zanpakuto. He has shown to occasionally wear a long black coat with the sleeves ripped off. Personality Strong and charismatic, Antonio is quite self-centered. He has proven to be quite productive on the battlefield, callously cutting down his targets during any moment he gets. Kisuke constantly taunts him at the fact that he never lets his opponents finish their speech, and will strike them at a moments notice. He is stated to be an alcoholic often drinking a bottle of sake before every major battle. While self centered, charismatic and only out to help himself in most situations, Antonio has stated on multiple occasions that he owes it to his allies to protect them and fight alongside them. He will go as far as to take a hit for his allies, stating that if they were to die it would "hinder his goals". Abilities *'Master Swordsmanship Specialist'- Skilled in the art of Sword Play, Antonio however rarely uses his Zanpakuto for combat use. He has shown to be quite skillful unsheathing his blade and slicing his opponent in split-second motion. He has shown to be ambidextrous wielding his blade with left, and switching to right and back while in combat. This has been stated for the purpose to throw off his opponents as they get used to him striking with a certain hand after a while. *'Cero'- As with most Arrancar, Antonio can utilize Cero. His Cero has taken a misty green color and is often fired from his index finger. On multiple occasions, he has shown to have quite the destructive Cero in which it could rip through a Kido barrier constructed by Kiriko and Kisuke combined. He has shown to utilize multiple adaptions of Cero all of which follow. **'Cero Cadena' (零鎖, chain zero)- Gathering one ball of Cero in his palm, Antonio will thrust forward sending dozens of small cero orbs forward. By simply re-creating another Cero at the center of his palm he can continue to fire these smaller cero's forward. **'Cero Tierra' (ゼロ地点鎖, ground zero)- Raising both hands up, Antonio will charge an enormous ball of Cero. Letting it go, it will fall towards the ground and when impact is made, will create a wide explosion devastating all weak sources of Reiatsu in its path. It has shown to be countered by a simple Kido however. **'Verdador Amor Cero' (真愛 鎖, True Love Zero)- His so called "Most Destructive Cero" in which Antonio will grasp his target and create a Cero inside of there stomach. Releasing it, it will send multiple sharp reiatsu razors outward piercing through the opponents chest. It is quite easy to dodge, as Antonio must have contact with the target for about 5-7 seconds. *'Dense Hierro'- Having quite a dense hierro, he has shown to take a Zanpakuto to the chest at full force with minor scratches. After exposure to the Human World, Antonio's Hierro has seem to have weakened as he was easily damaged from Ururu's punch something he could have taken earlier on. *'High Spiritual Power'- Having quite vast amount of Spiritual Energy he has shown to be on par with Kisuke Urahara. He can control it with ease and has shown to have quite the destructive patterns of reiatsu. When releasing his Zanpakuto, his excess reiatsu gets released into the atmosphere in the form of a gaseous drug. This ability also becomes a key point in the use of his Zanpakuto as well. Zanpakuto Antonio's Zanpakuto is known as Amor (愛, Love) and is sealed as a katana with a white feather guard and all white handle. There is a diamond design going along the handle as well. *Resurrección- Released by the command Die in Agony (悶死, monshi) Antonio is shrouded in a veil of white reiatsu. Appearing from the light, Antonio will gain a white bony wing on his right side and a narrow boomerang shaped mask. His white shirt and hakama turn into a one piece cloak with no sleeves. **'Resurrección Special Ability'- He has shown to have increased speed and stamina. He can fly at immense speeds and can release reiatsu based energy blasts at his targets. His main ability has been shown to sap onto reiatsu in the area over time to increase his natural talent and abilities. He can also separate reiatsu in its entirety in order to choose what reiatsu he intakes. By separating the drug portion of his reiatsu with his natural reiatsu he can release this drug into the air knocking his opponent unconscious. *'Resurrección: Segunda Etapa'- Releasing into his second state, Antonio release the shackles placed onto his Resurrección. Gaining his second bone wing, he gains a white gown-like apparel with crossing straps along the chest. His hair grows longer and he looses his mask. His eyes take a red color, and his hands become elongated claws and his teeth become sharper. **'Resurrección: Segunda Etapa Abilities'- Having a similar ability to his Resurrección ability and can sap onto his opponents reiatsu. Unlike his Resurrección, he bites onto his targets and drain them of their reiatsu. He moves at near instantaneous speeds and can rip through his targets with his incredibly sharp claws. ***'Rey de Ángel Masacra' (天使 王者皆殺し, Angel King Massacre)- His signature ability in which he will create multiple white energy swords infront of himself. On his call he will throw the blades, piercing through his target at incredible speed. By combing all of the swords he can create one large polearm of white light. He is quite proficient with this polearm and has shown to easily rip through his targets. Trivia * He is one of the few Arrancar to have shown allegiance to the Soul Society, or even more allegiance to a former captain in this case Kisuke Urahara. Category:Character